When We Dance
by Jukebox
Summary: Logan makes one last attempt to win his weather goddess before she marries a Black Panther


Title: When We Dance  
Author: Jukebox  
Rating: PG

Disclaimers: Doing this only for therapeutic value. Not making any money off it. All the familiar characters in this fic belong to Marvel & Stan Lee. The song "When We Dance" belongs to Sting. I'm broke, so suing me would be like trying to squeeze blood from a turnip.

Notes: I know absolutely nothing about the Black Panther or the current wedding storyline between him and Storm. I've read one Black Panther issue and it was enough to determine I'm not interested in his character at all.

Summary: Logan makes one last attempt to win his weather goddess before she marries a Black Panther

Warnings: Because I know nothing of T'Challa or this Marvel story line, this fic is considered an AU and therefore some of the characters in this story may seem OOC. This story is unbeta'd so all screw ups are mine and mine alone.

Words in italics are lyrics to any songs that may be used in the fic

WHEN WE DANCE

The news struck him like a ton of bricks, leaving him crushed inside as the one light in his life dimmed and flickered away. For all that the signs had been there, it was still a shock to hear that his goddess was marrying that punk. Logan didn't want to believe it. As far as he knew, Ororo didn't even love the man. And he was damn sure T'Challa didn't love her the way she deserved to be loved.

_If he loved you  
Like I love you  
I would walk away in shame  
I'd move town  
I'd change my name_

Logan had watched the man preen and strut, bragging to anyone who would listen how he had found his queen, how she would bear him many strong heirs. It sickened the feral to listen to the other man droll on about the uniting of tribes, as if the sacred union of marriage was nothing more than a business contract between them. This pitiful excuse for a super hero crowed as if he had captured the greatest of treasures – which, Logan mused, he had. But the other man didn't look upon this treasure with love and adoration as Logan did. Rather, to T'Challa, it was a winning prize in a long played out game – a trophy to lock away in his castle and show off to his friends and tribesmen.

_When he watches you  
When he counts to buy your soul  
On your hand his golden rings  
Like he owns a bird that sings_

But, there was still time. And at the reception, Logan would make his move; make his feelings known to her at last.

_When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings_

Kurt had been his rock in many a dark time. Words of encouragement and inspiration had fallen from the religious mutant's mouth to him on more than one occasion. It was his blue elfin friend that he sought when he questioned the fates, not quite investing in faith as much as Kurt but needing to hear that special magic in his friend's passion that stirred his soul to believe that maybe he was worthy of a goddess' love.

_The priest has said my soul's salvation  
Is in the balance of the angels  
And underneath the wheels of passion  
I keep the faith in my fashion  
When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings_

The final night arrived, a large party with all of their friends and acquaintances gathering to congratulate the couple on the impending nuptials. The mansion in which the soiree was held had been decorated in burgundy ribbons with gold trim, flowers in vases atop pedestals strategically placed throughout the various rooms of the lower floor. Men and women dressed in formal attire swayed and stirred about the room, some gathering around the tables of food to fill their plates with the delectable hordeurves as they chatted with colleagues from around the globe. Others danced on the wooden floor in the center of the ballroom, the band churning out romantic tune after tune to the enjoyment of lovers new and old. As he stood at the makeshift bar, drink in hand, Logan watched everyone in the room come to a stop, a hush descending the crowd as they all turned in unison to the top of the winding staircase at the far end of the room. There she stood in all her glory, a beautiful satin dress of deep blue with diamond chip studs along the off-shoulder bloused sleeves flowed around her. A pearl and sapphire encrusted silver tiara adorned her head, her beautiful snow white hair swept up in a bun, lending a regal air to the wind rider. She turned her eyes on the crowd below, staring out through wide piercing eyes made starker by the rich blue kohl outlining the rims. A peaceful mask was in place on her face though no smile graced her features. As her gaze roved the various well wishers below, she paused to stare at deep blue orbs, piercing Logan's very soul before she broke the contact. In that one heated moment, the very air in his lungs froze at her radiant beauty and his resolve to win her back firmed.

_I'm still in love with you  
I'm gonna find a place to live  
Give you all I've got to give  
When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings  
When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings_

She descended the stairs with grace, as if she were walking on air, amidst the admiring murmur of her guests below. Logan could only stare in awe as she came to floor level and was encircled. But, his vision narrowed in anger as T'Challa came to stand beside her, positioning his body slightly in the lead in a subconscious display of dominance as he held his arm out to her.

_If I could break down these walls  
And shout my name at heaven's gate  
I'd take these hands  
And I'd destroy the dark machineries of fate  
Cathedrals are broken  
Heaven's no longer above_

Logan placed his drink on the bar and made his way to the band. After capturing the leader's attention, he whispered something in the young man's ear to which he received a nod of acknowledgement. Then, he moved in a straight line towards his target, stopping directly in front of her and ignoring the man at her side with practiced ease.

_And hellfire's a promise away  
I'd still be saying  
I'm still in love_

"May I have this dance?" he asked her, pleading determination in his eyes.

He heard the Black Panther begin to protest, but could only smirk at the man as Ororo interrupt. "I'd love to." She murmured, never taking her eyes from the feral as she released the man beside her and moved away with Logan.

They continued to stare at each other as the music played. Everything he wanted to say was there in his eyes, and she could see it. The words to the song he had chosen for them touched her ears and she could hear it.

_He won't love you  
Like I love you  
He won't care for you this way  
He'll mistreat you if you stay_

Logan twirled her about the floor, everyone else moving to the side and leaving them alone with the dance. She was dizzy with the electricity between them. It had always been so, but she had ignored it in the past thinking it one-sided. The realization of what was being communicated between them made her gasp as they spun, their orbs locked on each other as the next stanza flowed through her.

_Come and live with me  
We'll have children of our own  
I would love you more than life  
If you'll come and be my wife  
When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings  
When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings  
When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings  
When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings_

Ororo blinked back tears that somehow found their way to her eyes, lip quivering slightly as she struggled to keep the air in her lungs and the sob in her throat. Why had he waited so long? Why had she? She watched Logan's eyes soften as he knew she finally understood the way he cherished her; what he offered. The heat in her body as she pressed against him threatened to send her crashing to the floor. No one, not even her betrothed, had ever elicited such a physical response from her as the man she now held in her arms.

_I'm gonna love you more than life  
If you will only be my wife  
I'm gonna love you more than life  
If you will only be my wife  
I'm gonna love you night and day  
I'm gonna try in every way_

The song was ending, but the dance between them had long since stopped as they stood in the middle of the floor in a dancer's pose, as if captured in a still life photograph with passion only for each other in their eyes. Ororo blinked, and just like that she regained control over herself as chills broke out on her skin from being observed by everyone in the room. She felt like she was under a microscope, a study of interest and intrigue for all their guests. Ororo cleared her throat and stepped back from the feral as she lowered her eyes to his chest to break the spell he had placed on her. "Thank you for the dance, my friend." She stated clearly for all to hear.

She turned from him then, leaving him in the middle of the floor, and joined a frowning T'Challa at the edge. He offered his arm to her, which she took, and proceeded to lead her to another part of the room, the rest of the crowd scattering as if the show had ended. Logan sighed deeply, and looked up at her retreating form, the pang of loss heavier than ever in his heart.

But she paused and glanced back at him. There was a proposal being placed on the table before her, a promise being made if only she would accept. Dare she? Was it too late? She would have to think on it tonight in the haven of her room.

He was unsure of the look she was giving him, but something about the easy lifting of her lips in a true smile reignited the small flame within that had been slowly dying since first receiving the news. And for the first time in a long while, his heart filled with faith and hope.

_I had a dream last night  
I dreamt you were by my side  
Walking with me baby  
My heart was filled with pride  
I had a dream last night_

_fin_


End file.
